


In The Bathing Room

by happydaygirl



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, bathing rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos has just come back from a hard day standing in the rain with the others- he couldn't be more relieved to get out of his wet clothes and into a warm bath....someone else has the same idea..... Aramis/Athos</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Bathing Room

The bathing room was warm and steamy, a welcome change from the day of standing in freezing rain and biting wind- a day long parade wasn't Athos' cup of tea at the best of times, and coupled with wind that could chill bone and he was just about as miserable as he could get.

He stripped off his jacket, letting it hit the floor with a sodden clump on the floor. After the maid had been in and filled the tin bath with steaming water, he didn't want to waste any time messing around- soon he was naked, goosebumps erupting on his bare skin. He closed his eyes as he stretched- he stiffened suddenly as he felt warm lips on his neck. 'Didn't hear you come in.' He smiled, relaxing as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

'Tut tut...' Aramis teased, breathing in deeply and settling his chin in the crook of Athos' neck. 'I could have been anyone...'

'Now there's a thought.' The remark made Aramis snort, and he kissed the nape of his neck again, his lips lingering on the spot. 'I see you've got my bath ready- how kind you are...' He chuckled as Athks turned so they were facing each other. 'I think you'll find it's mine.' Athks replied cooly, an eyebrow quirked as he saw Aramis was still fully clothed. 'And you're not exactly dressed for the occasion.'

Aramis nodded, a sad smile on his lips- he looked across at the large tin bath, the steam rising off it; it looked too inviting. 'Share?' He asked, voice high with light humour.

'What if someone comes in?' Athos asked, a hand on his bare hip. 'We don't need any more close calls.'

'Well there's a nifty new contraption that's just come in from England, called a lock.' Aramis teased, crossing to the door and sliding the deadbolt across it. 'Ta da!'

Athos grinned, before deciding not to waste the water any longer-he stepped into the bath, hissing out a low moan of bliss as he slipped under the water, the heat instantly soothing his weather-worn skin.

'And besides-' Aramis' voice was muffled- Athos chuckled as he saw him struggling out of his own sodden cloak and jacket. 'That was your fault.'

'What was?'

'The...close calls...' Aramis' voice hitched as he took off his boots while still standing. 'If you hadn't of waylaid me last week when I was supposed to be first on duty-'

'Then you should stop being so handsome in the mornings!' Athos shot back, smiling.

'Well, come on-look at me!' Aramis grinned, teeth showing.

'I am, and you look cold.' Athos raised his eyebrows suggestively. 'Come warm up.'

'My pleasure...' Aramis grinned, before taking off his shirt, eyeing Athos all the time. 'Maybe I should stay still so you can commission a portrait?' He said after a few seconds.

'Why?'

'Well it'll last longer than if you just sit there and stare all day!' Aramis said, barking out a laugh as Athos splashed water at him. Seconds later and he too was fully de-robed, and he stood at the foot of the bath, looking down at Athos. 'Now what?' He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

'There's no room for me!'

'Of course there is-' Athos sat up straighter and took his hand, grinning as Aramis sat in the bath, his skin also erupting in goosebumps. 'Ahhhh...' He murmured, stretching out his feet so they were next to Athos' head.

'Do you mind?' Athos muttered, taking hold of an ankle and pushing it back, making Aramis chuckle. 'Dont tell me you're ticklish?' He asked, trying not to laugh.

'What, no- no don't Athos, don't! Aramis tried to bite back the giggles as Athos tickled his feet, before hitching his feet back and moving so he was now sitting with his back to the other man, Athos' chest touching his back. He leaned back as Athos kissed his temple, chuckling.

'Well, the things you find out...' He teased, before carding his fingers through Aramis' thick hair.

'I kept that secret for so long...' Aramis grumbled, turning his head to look up at him. 'Damn you.'

'Ohh, poor Aramis...' Athos teased, before angling his head a little more- Aramis grinned into the kiss as Athos bent his head. 'I'll have to make it up to you...' He added, taking hold of Aramis' head and applying pressure to deepen the kiss.

Aramis hummed into it, nodding his head in agreement- he moved so he was now kneeling in front of the other man, with only a small pocket of water between them. The kisses were small, but deep and loving; Aramis trailed a line of them down Athos' neck and chest, hands on his face to touch his cheeks as Athos moaned.

These were the moments Athos liked best- no hurried liaisons, no rough embraces when they could catch them...just he and Aramis, together. And very alone.

His breath hitched as Aramis' hand lingered downwards, but he brought him back up, catching his mouth with his own. 'Not now...' He whispered as Aramis gave him a quizzical look between kisses. 'Later...' Aramis shrugged but obliged, deepening the kiss once more, winding his fingers round Athos' hair, smiling into his mouth as he gave a little gasp when he tugged it.

'So tense...' He whispered, kissing his temple before going for his ear- he knew this was a weak spot for Athos. Sure enough, the man groaned in his throat, leaning his head on Aramis' as he sucked and nibbled on the delicate skin.

'That's better.' He smiled, a shiver going up his back as Athos brushed the skin with a warm hand, sending water rippling down his back.

'Piss off.' Athos grinned, voice now husky, eyes round. 'And come here...'

'Didn't think you'd ever ask...' Aramis smiled, before Athos put a hand on his back and bent his head forwards, his hands roving freely now.

Aramis settled down better between his lover's legs, hands brushing over his chest as the water cooled around them as he leant in for another kiss- they tensed as a harsh banging erupted at the door.'

'Oi! Whoever's in there- save some water for us, yeah?!' Porthos shouted through it, voice laced with anger. 'Some of us are still bloody freezing!' His footfalls were loud as he stomped away, muttering angrily.

Aramis looked down at Athos, eyes closing as a sigh escaped him. 'So close...' He whispered, sitting up on his haunches. 'And yet so far.' Athos confirmed, sitting up straighter, face flushed.

He took Aramis' hand and kissed the fingers, eyebrows raised. 'Later?'

'Is that even a question?' Aramis shot back, grinning as he brushed water over his body to get warmer. He stood, letting the water drip slowly from his body, before stepping out and reaching for his towel.

'Quickly, before he comes back.' Athos muttered.

'Worried?'

'A little, yes.' Athos conceded, before smiling as Aramis crossed the room to be opposite him. The kiss was gentle, loving, warm. It lingered for a few blissful seconds, before Aramis pulled back, a smile on his face. 'Don't be.' He whispered, his deep brown eyes boring into his own.

Athos smiled, before putting a hand to his cheek- 'alright, I won't.' He nodded, wrapping his own towel around him. 'But he will be back!'

'Alright, keep your towel on!' Aramis teased, quickly stepping back into his wet clothes with a grimace. 'I'll see you later?' He asked, smiling.

'You better do...' Athos muttered, before grinning across at him.

'What?' Aramis asked,looking down at himself, before pushing wet hair from his eyes.

'Nothing. You just look good wet.' He teased, wolffish smile on his lips.

Aramis barked out a laugh, shaking his head, before crossing to the door and unlocking it. 'Coast is clear, captain.' He muttered, winking across at him before stepping through it. 'See you later.' He promised with a wink, before shutting it with a snap, leaving Athos alone, wearing nothing but a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is part 1 of 2....although I expect the second part will be so much worse ^^ slash ain't my normal thing, and I've never done smut before so, *gulps*....here goes nothing....  
> Thanks for reading, please comment!


End file.
